


here in your arms, i could be in no better place

by noahreid



Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Consensual, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Extraneous Use of Semicolons, F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Laughter During Sex, POV Alternating, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahreid/pseuds/noahreid
Summary: After a night at The Wobbly Elm, Alexis takes Twyla back to the motel.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	here in your arms, i could be in no better place

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Title: The Best - Tina Turner

Once in her and David's room, Alexis calls out to solidify the fact that nobody is inhabiting the room next door out of fear of being walked in on like her brother had been on several different occasions. Granted, she was guilty of interrupting him, but that doesn't matter right now; what matters is the dazzling _masterpiece_ of a woman standing against the door frame with a hand on her hip and an incredulous smirk plastered across her freckle-laden face. 

Alexis turns around to face the door, slowly making her way back towards Twyla. She crowds her against the wall with her own body, placing a hand next to her face and setting the other atop her right bicep leaving barely any room for breathing. 

"What do you want?" Alexis asks in a deep, gravelly voice that causes Twyla to roll her eyes into the back of her head out of pleasure. While she's by Twyla's ear, Alexis nips at the lobe just for a second, but long enough for her to fail at repressing a low howl at the action.

"You," Twyla grabs Alexis' collar and flips them around. "I want you."

Moistening her lips, Alexis eyes Twyla up and down. She craves more of her; she wants—no, _needs_ —to see her beg. "I figured quite as much. Be specific, tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you tonight. We have the motel all to ourselves, Twy. Get as creative as you'd like, I'll do anything with you."

She thinks for a moment, leaning further into Alexis while pondering. "Finger me," She says plainly, grabbing Alexis' hand and whisking her over to her bed. "Finger me so fucking hard I leak onto that sexy hand of yours; finger me so fucking hard that I have _you_ wetting those tight little panties I know you're wearing." 

"Wow," Alexis barely manages to let out. "I give you a world's worth of freedom and you choose _fingering_." 

Twyla breaks out into a fit of giggles. "You have gorgeous hands." She grabs Alexis' wrist and plays with the long, skinny fingers. Each finger has its own prominent vein, its own delightful bone sticking out at the second joint. 

Without thinking, Twyla licks them all up from the base up to the fingernail individually, sucking lightly. Afterward, she stuffs the middle three into her mouth.

 _God_ , Alexis moans. "You're so fucking hot, I can't believe you get off to this."

Twyla pops off Alexis, making sure to circle around her fingertips with her tongue. "I'm lubing you up for me." 

Failing to take a moment to ponder on what she's doing, Alexis leans over Twyla to pin her down on the bed with her feet towards the headboard. "Can I lift up your dress, baby?"

 _Baby. Did Alexis just call me baby?_ "Is there something wrong with that?" Concern flashes through Alexis' eyes as she sits back on her knees and removes her body from Twyla's. She's confused for a moment until she realizes she said her thoughts out loud.

Twyla takes a deep inhale in an attempt to compose herself. "You don't know long I've waited for you to call me that." 

Alexis' body visibly relaxes as she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "And I've been wanting to call you that for years," There's a comfortable silence hovering between them before Alexis breaks it. "You didn't answer the question; can I lift your dress up?" Twyla nods vigorously. "Words, honey."

 _Honey_. The word drips off Alexis' tongue like the sweet, delicious yellow colored liquid itself. "Yes. Yes, yes, please. Please do it, Lex. Want you so bad." 

Twyla has always had difficult time verbalizing her desires, but after starting with Alexis, it's impossible for her to stop, even if there still is a bit of hesitation involved.

Nonetheless, Alexis obliges and is met with the most awe-striking sight: a pair of purple briefs that look as if they're from the children's section of Target perfectly hugging the curves of Twyla's hips, fitting around her waist like they were made for her. Towards the top, there is a wet patch from where Twyla had soaked through the fabric while sucking on Alexis' fingers minutes earlier. _Holy fuck_ _,_ she whispers to herself, but it's loud enough for Twyla to make out the words.

"Like what you see?" Twyla asks in a low, sultry voice nearly exploding in lust.

Alexis sits with her mouth hung agape for a moment; she did that to another woman, and not just any woman, Twyla Sands of all people. "Do I have permis—"

She doesn't have time to finish her question before Twyla is shimmying her hips to remove the fabric cladding the patch of freshly trimmed pubic hair. _Did she know this was going to happen or is it a coincidence she shaved?_ Alexis doesn't have the time to think it over as Twyla is guiding her saliva covered fingers onto her clit, moving her wrist in small circles. Twyla wails, letting go of Alexis and giving her full reign. 

Alexis removes her hand for a moment causing Twyla to whine at the loss of contact, but her index and middle fingers are quickly placed back in the same position after she lies down next to Twyla. "I wanted to see your beautiful face up-close, those luscious pink lips and absolutely _magnificent_ emerald eyes."

"You have no filter when you're drunk, huh?" Twyla breathes out, book-ending her statement in a flurry of growls. Alexis laughs, pressing a kiss to Twyla's tanned shoulder to confirm her suspicions. 

"I can't help it when there's an earth-shatteringly enthralling cafe owner lying down next to me in _my_ bed."

Twyla withers underneath the slowly increasing in speed movements being applied to her genitalia. "Your mom's vocabulary is really rubbing off on you."

Alexis stops all motions, nuzzling her cheek further into the bedspread beneath them. "I sincerely hope that's the first time you've mentioned someone's parents in bed while they're _literally fucking you_ and I pray it doesn't happen again." 

Twyla giggles, twisting her lips to the side and looking up at the ceiling for a moment while her face contorts. "Now, I may be new to this, but I don't think you've fucked anyone tonight."

"Is that a challenge?" Alexis teases, moving her fingers down Twyla's still clothed stomach, stopping prior to dipping her fingers into the smooth flaps of skin below. "Beg for me, Twy, and maybe you'll get what you want."

"I want you to—" The door to Alexis' room is being abruptly opened. She quickly chucks Twyla's panties beneath the bed, smoothing out her dress in the process of sitting up, drying her hand off on the comforter lining the small twin bed. 

David stops in the doorway, looking at a _very_ flustered pair of women. Twyla is tousling her hair, trying to smooth it out as best as she can, but failing miserably. Alexis swats her hand away, so she sets them in the lap of her crossed legs, intertwining her fingers and saying a prayer that her _brother_ didn't see anything. "Forgot my journal." He says simply, grabbing the leather bound book and quickly making his way out of the room faster than he entered, closing the door with more force than intended behind him. 

He pulls out his phone to send a text to Alexis, hearing her phone buzz behind the door.

  
**David:** Have fun 😉  
  



End file.
